In order to safely use a new technology power amplifier such as a gallium nitride (GaN) power amplifier, a user must provide an appropriate bias voltage for the power amplifier. Typically, this bias voltage must be adjusted to set a quiescent current for each power amplifier. Moreover, some means must be provided to selectively apply and remove a supply voltage for the power amplifier. Further still, the bias voltage and the supply voltage must be applied and removed using appropriate sequencing. Unless proper biasing and sequencing is provided for a power amplifier, the power amplifier will typically fail catastrophically. What is needed is a power amplifier controller that is adapted to generate predetermined bias levels that are appropriately output to a power amplifier during startup, operation, and shutdown sequences for the power amplifier.